Naruto's Big Journey
by Theodore the Mighty
Summary: Sakura's a princess, Naruto's her knight in shining armor. Probably not going to end too well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be posting on

This day was no ordinary day. Today was the happiest day of both Sir Naruto and Princess Sakura's lives so far. They were getting married. Sir Naruto was dressed in a tuxedo with an orange tie. Princess Sakura was dressed in your average wedding dress, only it had her in it, making that particular one unique in Naruto's eyes. All their friends were at the wedding and dressed for the occasion. Princess Sakura was walked up the isle by the King, and Sir Naruto was waiting for her to make her way up. All the while, the organist was playing "Here comes the Bride". The Minister said the stuff he had to say. He eventually got to the promises. They both said I do, and when they were about to kiss each other, a witch poofed right in front of them. The witch was like your ordinary witch, only she had blonde hair that was made into a pony tail (Ino), "Sorry I'm late! Had to catch the magical smoke and all! Anyway, now for my business." The witch grabbed Princess Sakura, and poofed out of there. The crowd gasped and Sir Naruto was dumbfounded. His newly wed, the love of his life, was taken away by a witch to who knows where. This was going to be a swell day.

"W-what!?" Princess Sakura asked as she and the witch appeared in a castle. "Where's Naruto?" "Your knight in shining armor is back in Konoha-shire. He'll probably never find you!" The witch flung Princess Sakura into a cell. She pushed against the bars. "You can't do this!" "Oh, but can't I?" "Why are you doing this!?" "'Cause I feel like it." "You're a pig!" "Tell me something I don't know." The witch walked away from the cell.

Naruto was sitting on top of his Noble Steed, clad in shining armor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" One of the onlookers asked. "Of course I do! Are you nuts?" "But you don't even know where she is!" "I'll find out." An old gypsy who had blonde hair with two pony-tails walked up to the group. (Tsunade) "I think I can help you with your quest." "You can?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Oh yes, I have a magical book that will tell you where to go!" She handed it to him. "Thanks baa-chan!" "Don't mention it." And with that, Naruto was off.

He had gone a long way when he decided he should probably check the book. The book was blank when he opened it, but words appeared after a little bit. The book read, "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are." Naruto pondered it for a moment. "The hell's that mean? Oh well." The sun was setting on the horizon. Naruto looked up to see a star falling in the sky. His stomach growled. "I wish I had some Ramen… Wait, that's what it meant! CRAP! I should've wished for Sakura back…" Naruto continued on, and eventually came upon a small building. Naruto read the sign. It said, "Ichiraku's Ramen Shop" Naruto went into it. "Hi!" A woman standing in the building behind a counter greeted him. "Um, hi… Quick question, why's there a Ramen Shop in the Desert?" "We try to set up franchises in the most places possible so we can get more customers!" "Okay… But, in the desert?" "Well, I never said we had very many customers. So what would you like to eat?" "Oh, I'll take two Barbecue Miso Ramens" "Coming right up!" While Naruto was eating, he decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name?" The words slid past the noodles in his mouth. "My name's Ayame. What's yours?" "I'm Sir Naruto." "Aren't you that guy whose wife was stolen by the witch?" "…Yeah…" "I'm so sorry to hear that!" Naruto just finished his meal. "Weeeell… I'd better get going." "Good luck on your journey!" "Good luck on getting customers…" And with that, Naruto parted.

"Naruto… Please hurry…" Sakura said, looking out the indestructible window in her cell. She pounded it again as another attempt of escaping.

Just came up with this series today. Keep in mind though, this is probably going to have a lot of video game references you might not get immediately, me being the nerd I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was riding down a forest when he decided he should check the book. When he opened it, it read, "Come to the village up ahead. Talk to the man with a pineapple on his head. He will give you a quest, and you will prove to him you are the best."

"A pineapple on his head?" Naruto thought curiously, "He sounds like one of those Mexican hat dancers…" Naruto eventually rode into a small village. He asked around for a man with a pineapple on his head, when he found a man with black hair and his hair tied into an odd shaped pony-tail. (Shikamaru)

"Er… Are you the man with a pineapple on his head?"

"What'd you say!?" He shot Naruto a look that could kill.

"Sorry! I was told you could help me with something…"

"ME? How troublesome… What could I, Shikamaru the shadow mage help YOU with?"

"Well… Do you know where the wicked witch is?"

"The wicked witch!? Only the mightiest of all men can get to the wicked witch. I'll only tell you if you do a quest for me."

"Okay, what's the quest?"

"You must bring me back the horn of the Teme-Orc."

"…Teme-Orc?"

"Yeah… Don't ask how he got the name."

"Okay… Er… How do I get to the 'Teme-Orc'?"

"You take the road to the cave."

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiff!"

"I'll be at the pub if you need me…" And with that, Sir Naruto was off.

Naruto was galloping down the road when he came to a large cave. It smelled of too much hair-gel, and fingernail polish.

"Gah… This place stinks!"

"**Who goes there!?"**

"Ah! Teme-Orc!" Naruto dismounted his horse, which rode to a safe distance away. An orc about twice the size of Naruto, who had Black hair which closely resembled a duck's butt (Sasuke) and the skin the color of a lime, charged out of its cave, brandishing a large club.

"**They say dobe tastes delicious!" **

"You don't want to eat me, I'm too stringy!"

"**Pulled pork is my FAVORITE!"**

"Crap, this guy's gonna rip me in half!"

"**CHIDORI!" **The Teme-Orc slammed his hand down on where Sir Naruto wasa second before, and sent lightning flying everywhere. Good thing Naruto bought that + 5 lightning magic resistance helm before he got married!

"**Your armor's gonna look good on my trophy case!" **The Teme-Orc swung his club at Naruto. Naruto jumped onto the club, and bonked the Teme-Orc on the head with the flat end of his sword. The Teme-Orc was now sleeping like a baby. A giant, green, duck for hair, nose bubble out of the nose baby. Disgusting.

Naruto dropped his sword, and ran up to the Teme-Orc. Naruto tried once to pull out the Teme's horn. No good. He tried again. Got a little bit looser. He tried a third time, this time the horn came clean off. The Teme-Orc howled in pain. Naruto quickly bonked him on the head again, and he was knocked out again.

"Phew," Sir Naruto said, wiping the sweat off his brow, "That was a close one." He grabbed the horn and went over to his steed. They rode back to the Village, the horn in Sir Naruto's backpack. Naruto dismounted once they got to the local pub. When he went in, some drunken men shouted insults like, "HEY! I bet I could beat you with two hands tied behind my back!" or, "What are you, a sissy? Sissy boy!" Naruto ignored these men and approached Shikamaru.

"Did you get the horn?" Naruto pulled it out of his bag with a grin on his face. "Good. Alright, what do you want to know again?"

"How do I get to the wicked witch?"

"Oh. Well… I have a magic book that'll tell you what to do."

"I already have one!" complained Naruto.

"Well uh… You want a magical orb that shows incoming dangers?"

"I want to know where my Princess is!"

"PRINCESS!? Well why didn't you say so? I thought you were just some looter after her treasure! Tell you what; I'll accompany you on your journey. I've got a map with me, so it won't be too troublesome."

"Really? Great!"

"We should probably stock up on supplies first."

"Right-o!" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

The witch was looking into her magical crystal ball.

"So this 'Dobe' managed to defeat my Teme-Orc eh? As my old friend would say, 'How troublesome.' Let's see… Might as well tell forehead the news." The witch walked up to Princess Sakura's cell. "HEY! FOREHEAD!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I don't think you're in the right place to be making demands. Anyway, your 'Knight in shining armor' defeated my Teme-Orc."

'Really!? That means Naruto-kun's coming for me! I knew it!' Sakura had a big smile on her face.

"Don't think he's actually going to save you, he has more tests coming up."

'Great…' Sakura thought, her smile turning to a frown.

Alright guys, this one's up. Hope you liked it! I tried a new format to make it longer. I like this one better. I'm gonna stick with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the Shadow Mage were just-a walking down the street singing "Doo-A-diddy-diddy-dum-diddy-doo." Alright, I've had my fun now let's get back to the real story.

Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the Shadow Mage arrived at a building with a sign on it that said "Ichiraku's Ramen Shop."

'This place again?' Naruto thought.

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto.

"Eh, it's nothing." The two entered the building.

"Hello! What can I get you two?" Ayame asked.

"You again!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

'…?' Shikamaru thought.

"Er, I guess not. But I could've sworn that the last time I came to a place like this, you were here, only it was somewhere different."

"Um… Okay… So what can I get you two?"

"I'll take two Barbecue Miso Ramens."

"Same." Shikamaru said in agreement.

"Coming right up!" Ayame brought them their food.

"So," Naruto said while devouring his ramen, "Do you guys sell anything besides ramen?"

"Dude, it's a ramen shop."

"Why actually, we do! We sell items for all adventurers here."

"…Oh." Shikamaru said when he was corrected.

"Hmm… What do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we have a special recipe of ramen which will heal wounds (Potion), we have soy sauce that will bring back the dead (Phoenix Down), we have food pills (Mana Potion), and we also have a special liquid that will cure poison when injected."

"We'll take 20 of all of the above. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

"Alright! Let's go!" said Naruto, slamming down his bowl. Shikamaru handed Ayame the money. The two left to continue their quest for Princess Sakura.

"Have any eights?" Princess Sakura asked the witch.

"Go fish." The Witch said with a smirk on her face. "Have any nines?"

"Yep."

"I WIN!" The witch yelled triumphantly, "You know, you really suck at this game."

The Princess sighed. She always played go fish with Naruto when they had nothing to do… He always won, but he never rubbed her face in it.

"Tell ya what; I'll give you your freedom if you snatch this pebble out of my hand."

"Really!?" Sakura asked, surprised the Witch would even offer her the chance.

"Really." The witch held out her hand. In her palm was a small pebble. Sakura snatched at the pebble, but to no avail. The witch pulled her hand away when she moved.

"HA HA HA, hoo hoo hoo, ho ho ho… I can't believe you think you'd even succeed! Man you're such a sucker forehead!"

"Well at least I'm not an old hag, you pig!" The witch was still laughing her head off.

The duo arrived at a small fishing town. Sir Naruto decided he should check the book. It read, "You've arrived at a place to fish, but that is clearly not your wish. If you want to get your next clue, you must find an old pervert wearing blue."

"An old pervert wearing blue?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, if this is the town I think it is, I know just where to find him. He's probably at that hot spring on the edge of town." Shikamaru headed towards the hot spring, and Naruto followed him. When they arrived they saw an old man in a blue shirt with long spiky hair (Jiraiya) peering into a hole in the wall of the hot spring. He was blushing with his mouth wide open, not to mention he was quietly giggling.

"Man, this guy creeps me out already." Naruto whispered with a sweat drop, "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled on purpose. They could hear various "Oh my god"s and "You pervert!"s or even "I hope he didn't see me naked…"s. The old man turned around, his face red with anger. "YOU IDIOT! You let them know I was there! I was doing valuable research!"

"Research for what," Shikamaru asked, "Purvy old man's monthly?"

"I'll have you know I have a very popular line of books out that require this!" the old man said.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, "Anyway, now for business."

"Business? Oh no, please tell me you're not one of those hit men that work for brothels who kill people who don't pay their debts!" The old man said with a look of terror in his face.

"What? No! We just want to know where the wicked witch is."

"Oh. Thank god… Anyway, witch huh? I think I know who you're talking about, but if it's information you're wanting, you're going to have to do a quest for me first."

"Quest huh? How troublesome. Alright, what do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's a temptress on the road who's always bothering travelers on the road near here. He- I mean, she's been kidnapping them, and doing who knows what to them. I want you to kill her, and bring back a scale of hers."

"Scale?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see what I mean."

"Whatever, as long as we can get more information on Naruto's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Is she pretty? You know what, scratch that. If she's dating baka here, then she must be pretty. **Desperate.**" The old man said with a laugh. Naruto was fumed at the old man's "humor".

"Princess Sakura is the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha shire! Plus, she's not my girlfriend, we're married!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru was holding him back.

"Ah, I don't care. She's probably too young for what I'm into anyway. Just go do your job." And with that, Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the shadow mage left to go find this "Temptress".

They were walking down the road, when all of a sudden a voice came out of the shadows. **"Oh, lookee here! Two darling boysssss out for a ssssstroll! I could use you for my 'experimentsssss'!"** The voice cackled. An old man with the body of a snake (Orochimaru) came out from the trees.

"Um… Are you the temptress?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"**TEMPTRESSSSS!?" **The snake man yelled, **"Have you been sssssent by that fool Jiraiya!? He always sssssoftens up the quessssst by lying to them, and telling them I'm a woman!"**

"That would explain his slip up of accidentally saying him earlier…" Naruto said.

"**Enough! You two will die here!" **The Snake Man lunged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out his sword, but it was too late. He'd been bitten by the snake.

"Naruto, catch!" Shikamaru said, throwing a container of antidote to Naruto. He caught it, and then injected himself. The snake man hissed at both of them, but it was too late. Shikamaru caught him in his Shadow Hold jutsu. Shikamaru moved his head in a fashion that made him look like he was bonking his head on something, when the Snake Man was actually the one who hit is head. He was knocked out. Naruto pulled off one of his scales, then kicked the snake man off of a cliff.

"**Noooooooooooooooo…." The snake man fell to his death.**

Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the Shadow Mage ran back to the perverted old man. He was still staring at girls in the hot spring.

"HEY OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled.

"AAAH! Not again…" The old man said. "So, you guys killed Orochimaru huh?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru handed the scale to Jiraiya.

"Alright, well I'll give you my information. There's a castle that belongs to the witch up north, I'd try looking for her there.

"Well, it can't hurt to try it!" Naruto said.

The witch was looking at her crystal ball again.

"Man that boy is persistent! But, Orochimaru was pretty annoying after all… Always bringing boys into his lab with promises of candy and power…" The witch sighed. She walked over to Princess Sakura's cell.

"Hey forehead, he beat another one."

'Boy, Naruto's sure going on fast...' She thought with a smile on her face.

"But there's no way he'll live through the castle!" The witch grinned. Sakura's smile once again faded.

Hope you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the Shadow Mage were riding through the forest. Naruto decided he should check the book. It read,

"A massive fortress lies up ahead. Within lays six monsters that you will dread."

"Six monsters huh? Great…" Shikamaru said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"No amount of monsters will keep me away from my Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Not even infinity?"

"What part of no amount don't you understand?"

"How about the part that if they were to use strategic thinking, there would be monsters everywhere and no way to get through?"

"I'd still get through and save my Sakura!"

"Uh… HOW?"

"I don't know. I just know I'd succeed some how."

'Boy, this kid's brain dead. Probably should've just given him the map and sent him on his merry way… Oh well, it's too late now.' "So, how are we going to get in?"

"We could try breaking it down."

'Yep, he's a real genius.

"I was thinking more a long the lines of stealth an-"

"Who needs stealth when love and destiny are on your side!?" Naruto pointed up to the sky.

'Is this kid for real?' "You know what, who cares. Let's just break it down."

"I care…" said the Witch while she was looking at her crystal ball.

* * *

"RASENGAN!" Naruto drove his Rasengan into the doorway. It made a hole large enough for two people two go in at the same time. "Let's go."

'I'm just glad I don't own this place.' Shikamaru thought while walking into the hole.

When the "dynamic duo" (couldn't resist) entered the building. A second later, six goblins dropped in front of them. All of them had circles surrounding their pupils (Pain).

"**Stop right there! We're the sextuplets! No getting past us!"**

"You're the what-tuplets?"

"**Sextuplets. You know, like six people born at basically the same time?"**

"Why the first part?"

"…**Pervert."**

"Am not!"

"**Are to!"**

"Am not!"

"Will you guys shut up? Let's just kill each other already."

"Right!"

"**God realm, Jealous God realm, Human realm, Animal Realm, Hungry Ghost realm, Hell realm!" **each of the goblins said individually.

"…Will you just shut up and attack already!?" Naruto yelled, pointing at the goblins.

"**Right!"** They all charge at them.

"…Why didn't you just let them do their thing!? They would've given us a strategic advantage!"

"…Woops." Naruto got in a ready stance. Each of the Sextuplets attacked Naruto. He punched them back, but they just kind of bounced back. They didn't get hurt or anything.

"Dang it!"

"Try jumping on their heads!"

"WHY!?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling! Now do it!"

"Fine, Mr. Persnickety." Naruto jumped on each of their heads and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "…I can't believe that actually worked!

"Told you!" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face. Naruto barely even heard him. He was too busy running up the steps to get to Sakura's cell. "…H-hey! Wait for me!" Shikamaru ran after him.

Naruto found the only cell. He flung it open and looked into the cell. Nobody was there.

"HUH!?" A small boy with brown hair tied into a pony-tail popped up out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry! Your princess isn't in this castle, but thank you for saving me!" The boy ran down the stairs and out of the castle. Naruto had a look of shock on his face.

"WHAAAAAAA!?"

"Well, looks like it's back to square one…"

The witch was snickering as she was looking into her crystal ball. "HA HA HA… Hoo… Guess what forehead! He fell for the decoy!"

'DECOY!?' Sakura thought, astonished.

"Hoo boy, that never gets old… Too bad he beat the Sextuplets… They were like sons to me. Ah, who cares? They were annoying brats anyway."

Sakura started crying in her cell. 'NO! This is not the time for crying… I'm never going to survive through this if I go and cry every time something bad happens… I have to persevere! Naruto's going to save me, I just know he will!'

Alright guys, I put a little bit more video game humor into this if you didn't notice the Mario references. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Naruto and Shikamaru the Shadow Mage were once again journeying down the road.

"Hey Naruto, you want to check that book of yours?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, sure." Naruto opened the book. It read,

"On the road ahead lies a man who will help you with your quest. If you want him to join, you will once again have to prove you're the best."

"Oh boy, we have another mouth to feed. How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Well, at least it'll be even easier to defeat monsters now!" Naruto said, being his usual optimistic self. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah… I guess so. There's a village coming up on the trail. Maybe he's in there." They continued on until they came into the village. Everyone was glaring at them, as if they didn't belong, and because of this the loathed all newcomers. A man riding on a dog rode up to them. (Kiba)

"HALT! Adventurers, I'm afraid you must turn back. We do not take kindly to outsiders here. If you do not leave, then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"TURN BACK!? Why I oughta…"

"Naruto please shut up. Kind sir, I'm afraid we can't just turn back." Naruto could be heard mumbling, "That's SIR Naruto to you, magey."

"Why not?"

"Well, my friend here's girlfriend is in trouble ya see an-"

"She's my wife!"

"SHE'S IN TROUBLE, and this is the only route we can take to get to her."

"Hmph. I'm sorry, but I still can't let you through."

"Listen here bud," Naruto lifted up Kiba by the collar of the shirt, "The love of my life is in trouble, and I'm not going to let some mediocre beastmast-"

"MEDIOCRE," Kiba threw Naruto off of him as the wolf he was riding (Akamaru) barked at him, "I'll have you know I'm rank 9!"

"YEAH? Well I'm a rank 10 knight, so you can kiss my shiny metal a-"

"Alright, that's it! Let's go pal!"

"Kiba-kun," A woman with dark blue hair ran out to Kiba. "Please don't fight!"

"Hinata, stay out of this!"

"No! I'm not going to let you fight again!"

"But you remember the last time an outsider came to the village! It was practically burned to the ground!" This statement made several villagers shiver, Hinata including.

"Even so, these seem like nice people!"

"Hinata…"

"To what do we owe this welcomed visit brave adventurers?" Hinata asked.

"We've come through this village to save my wife." Naruto said.

"Well, I highly doubt your wife is being held here if that's what you're implying." Kiba said coldly.

"Of course not! It's just that this village is in the route to the witch an-"

"Witch!?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"She's the one who left our town in ruins!" Kiba growled.

"So does that mean you're willing to help us?" Shikamaru asked wisely, taking advantage of the situation.

"Only on one condition," Kiba said, "You have to beat me in a fight."

"Kiba!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Don't worry sugar muffin! It'll only be a sparring match."

"Weapons or no weapons?" Naruto asked.

"No weapons. It'll be the most fair if we fight alone and with our fists." Akamaru whined when he heard "alone".

"Don't worry boy, I'll be fine." Kiba said, petting Akamaru with a smile on his face.

"Where'll we spar?"

"Local dojo." 

"Sounds fun, let's go!"

Naruto and Kiba jogged to the Dojo, with Shikamaru and Hinata following close behind. A man with black hair in the shape of a bowl and bushy eyebrows opened the door to the dojo (Rock Lee).

"Hello my youthful students! And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Me and knighty here," Kiba pointed to Naruto, "wanted to spar each other."

"I see! Always room for a new rival! Follow me please." Lee walked to another door inside the dojo. He opened it up to reveal a small arena specifically made for skirmishes.

"Alright, you guys have a good fight. Try not to get blood everywhere!" Hinata gulped when she heard this. Naruto and Kiba got into their ready stances.

"Ready, go!" Kiba lunged at Naruto, but he dodged and went for an axe kick to the head. Kiba grabbed his leg, and then attempted to flip him over, but Naruto grappled on to him. Kiba tried to get him off, but to no avail. Naruto brought Kiba to the floor, be he was then kicked off. Kiba lunged at him again, but all he got out of it was a punch to the face, sending him into the ground, rubbing his head.

"I knew that move Sakura taught me would come in handy!" Naruto said with a grin and a thumb's up.

"GAH, how dare you insult me like that!?" Kiba lunged at him again, but went for his ankles this time. Naruto jumped up, causing Kiba to slide into the wall. Further study showed that his head made a hole in the wall, and that his eyes were all "swirly".

"Gotcha!" Naruto said grinning.

"So I guess Kiba's has to come with us too huh?"

"Well, if Kiba's coming, I'm coming too!" Hinata said.

"Great! The more the merrier!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped then mumbled, "My wallet highly disagrees…"

"Huh." The witch said with a hint of distaste in her speech. "They've got too more people huh? Great… Looks like my monsters are going to have to train double time… HEY FOREHEAD!" The witch yelled, "They've got two more people!!!"

'I wish Naruto would hurry up a bit… But, if it's necessary, then I hope he'll have all the people he can get!' "Come on Naruto! Go Naruto!"

'Oh great,' The witch thought, 'She's turning into one of those football fans…' "Pipe it down in there, I'm trying to watch!"

Alright guys, hope you liked it. If you didn't notice, Naruto and Kiba had a bit of a nerd argument there for a second…


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Naruto, Shikamaru the Shadow Mage, Kiba the Grandmaster Beast master (Heh, it rhymes!), and Hinata the monk, (Boy, this party list is starting to get long huh?) were all walking down the road.

"Are we there yet?" Kiba asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied.

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"NO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Knock it off you two! So Naruto-kun, what does that book say?"

"Hm? Oh!" Naruto opened the book. It read,

"Forward on the road will be an illusionist. He may be powerful, but he cannot fight with his fist. If you get close to him, then you just might be victorious by a whim."

"Get close eh? That's good, because most of our people specialize in close-ranged fighting!" Naruto said happily.

"There's no way he'll beat us!"

"Even so, we still have to be careful." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"You're just saying that because if you're fighting a melee opponent by yourself, you're screwed!"

"Well. He's not a melee opponent now is he? In any case, we still need a plan."

"Okay." Naruto said, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is…" The group leaned in close, and Shikamaru told them the plan. Once he was done, he broke away from the huddle. "Just remember, don't look directly into his eyes. That's how illusionists get you."

"What happens if we do look into his eyes?" Hinata asked.

"Brouhaha."

"…Pardon?"

"Brouhaha! It means a chaotic situation. Let's just say you could have any status ailments inflicted on you." The group continued forward until they reached a small town. Destruction was everywhere. Buildings were burning, people were slain or dying, and there were pained cries for help echoing everywhere. A man who was dying crawled up to them, and said with his last breath,

"T-the man… The man who did t-this… He went… t-that way… ugh…" The man died right in front of them.

"…We've got to kill whoever did this…" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kiba said in agreement, "It might be that illusionist guy."

"Hey guys?" Hinata said, "Um… Is it just me, or is that fire black?"

"Fire… black?" They looked around. The fire was indeed black.

"I've never seen that kind of magic before…" Shikamaru said, "Might be a new combination of the darkness and fire elements…"

"Now's not the time to play scientist. We have to go."

"Right." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

They ran forward to find a man with long black hair wrapped into a pony-tail (Is it just me, or does Masashi Kishimoto use pony-tails way too much?) He had on a black cloak as well. (Itachi)

"HEY! Did you cause that destruction back there?"

"**Maybe." And with that, Naruto charged at him. **

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru yelled at him, "Stick with the plan!"

"I don't need no stinking plan!" Shikamaru face palmed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kiba charged at Itachi too.

Naruto slashed through Itachi's body which disappeared into shadows.

"W-what!?"

"Get back! He's got you in an illusion!" Naruto didn't hear him. Instead he was slashing wildly around, attacking hallucinations of Itachi. "Idiot!" Shikamaru tossed an antidote (Idk.) to Naruto. He drank it, and came out of the Illusion. "Get back!" Naruto did as he was told, and retreated. "Hinata, do you have any special attacks you could use to maybe, oh I don't know, defeat Itachi?" Kiba and Naruto were attacking the real Itachi, but all he did was dodge the attacks.

"Well, there is one move."

"Really?"

"Yes but um…." Hinata looked down, "I kind of need those two to move, or they'd get knocked out…"

"HEY, BAKAS, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Shikamaru ordered as they did so.

"Alright, now I need someone to stop him from getting to me while I'm charging."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Naruto and Kiba suddenly appeared before them.

"Alright… IMAH CHARGIN' MAH LAZER!!!!" Hinata suddenly had Shoop da Whoop's face, and a large blue sphere of light was forming in her mouth.

"Holy crap," Naruto said in amazement, "She looks weird!"

"HEY, she's charging for her special move that will probably save our butts!"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Itachi suddenly realized what they were doing. He teleported right in front of Hinata, but Kiba kicked him away before he could do anything.

"**Hmph, how annoying."**

"I'd rather die than let you hurt Hinata!"

"**So be it." **Itachi was about to use magic, but Akamaru tackled him before he could do anything. **"Erf, get this mutt off of me!" **Itachi kicked Akamaru off.

"MUTT!? Alright bud, now you're asking for it." Kiba and Akamaru both charged at Itachi.

"HEY GUYS," Naruto yelled at them, "GET OUTTA THERE! HINATA'S DONE CHARGING. As Kiba and Akamaru moved out of the way, Hinata yelled,

"IMAH FIRIN' MAH LAZER! BLAAAAAAAH!" a large blue lazer came out of her mouth, and disintegrated Itachi. He no longer existed.

"Shoop da whoop!" Hinata yelled as she returned back to normal.

"Great job Hinata!"

"Yeah, you're awesome!"

"ANOTHER ONE!?" The witch gasped in shock, "If they defeat any more of my henchmen, I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack!" The witch sighed. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to finish them off when they reach the castle." The witch poked her head out of the room. "Hey forehead, they got rid of another one."

'Wow. This time she didn't even yell…' Sakura had a smile on her face.

"Boy, you sure are the quiet one huh?"

"Not really. I just have nothing to say to you."

"Whatever."

Hope you guys liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Naruto, Shikamaru the shadow mage, Kiba the Grandmaster Beast Master, and Hinata the Monk (Hey look, the party itself takes up more than an entire line…) were walking down the road having an "engaging" conversation.

"I'm tired!" Hinata whined.

"I'm hungry!" Kiba whined.

"I'm bored!" Shikamaru whined (WAIT, HOLD THE PRESSES! Shikamaru whined!? :O [/sarcasm]).

"Will you guys shut up!? There's a ramen shop up the road ahead we can stop at…" Naruto said. They entered the building and got the usual greeting by the rather familiar face.

"Hey… Ayame was it?"

"Yes."

"Why are there one of these all over the place?"

"There is one for every city."

"But the first one I found was in a desert…"

"O RLY?"

"YA RLY!"

"O RL-"

"Can we just take our order now?" Shikamaru asked, butting in.

"Of course. So what'll it be?"

"We'll take…" Shikamaru suddenly starting pointing and counting out the math in his head, "7 of the usual."

"Coming right up!"

"Seven," Hinata asked, "But there are only four of us!"

"Two for me, two for Naruto, two for Kiba, one for you."

"Why only one for me?"

"Because, I assumed you would only count out the exact number of us, not take into account the various appetites, being as I am a shoji player."

"Uh… What?"

"He basically said because you're a girl."

"WHAT!? I bet I can eat just as much if not more than any boy here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll bet 20 gold!"

"Oh, you're so on."

"You're going to regret that bet…" Kiba whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"Why?"

"Because she uses up a lot of energy when she uses her special move… Plus, she won the ramen eating contest back home."

"…………Oh." Hinata ordered 10 bowls of ramen and ate all of them. "I'll let you pay for it Shikamaru."

"…DOH!" Shikamaru handed over the money to Ayame, pouting all the while. Naruto stood up out of his seat and yawned.

"Well guys, let's get going!"

"Right!" The satisfied group left the ramen shop, and continued back on the trail.

Up ahead was a farm with what they assumed to be an old, gray haired man with a straw hat covering his face. (Hidan)

"Hey uh… I'm sorry Sir, but could we use your farm as a short cut?"

"Sure, sure. Go right on through."

"Thanks!" The group continued on from there, but they made an error. They didn't notice that the man was cutting grass with an odd looking scythe that had three blades. A smirk appeared upon his face. They were walking through a field of corn and eventually passed a scarecrow (Kakuzu). After they passed him, the scarecrow jumped down from its pole, and charged at the group.

"Woah!" They dodged the attack.

"Kakuzu, wait up!" Hidan appeared right beside the scarecrow.

"**Next time you make me wait, I'll kill you."**

"Don't give me that!" The farmer said. He shed his overalls to reveal a black cloak.

"**It doesn't matter; let's just get this over with. **Suddenly everything blurred, and everything around them was gone. They could only see the grass that was there before. Shikamaru realized what was going on, and use his jutsu on Naruto.

"HEY, what's the big idea?"

"Trust me; it's the only way we can win!"

"If you say so…" Suddenly, everything appeared pixilated.

"Naruto, use metal claw!" Naruto had the sudden urge to obey. He charged forward at Hidan.

"**Hidan, use counter!" **Naruto slashed with his sword at Hidan, but he dodged and slashed his Scythe at Naruto, but Naruto blocked it with his blade.

"Naruto, use whirlwind!" Naruto shifted his hands so that he was holding his sword with only one hand, and in the other a resengan came out. He hit Hidan with it, sending him flying back.

"**Now Hidan, use brick break!" **Hidan attempted to punch Naruto in the head, but it missed and simply bounced off of his armor. _Fighting type moves are not affective against this type of fighter._

"Naruto, use bounce!" _Naruto jumped up high!_

"**Hidan, use pin missile!"** Hidan threw several senbon at Naruto. _It missed!_

Naruto came back down, and impacted on Hidan's head. Hidan had swirly eyes. _Hidan is down! Trainer Shikamaru wins!_

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Trainer Kakuzu ran away!_

"Well. That was rather unorthodox, but I have to hand it to 'em. That was a pretty unexpected way of defeating them." The witch sighed, "HEY FOREHEAD, THEY WON AGAIN!"

'Well, sounds like witchy's back to her normal self…'

Hope you guys liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

"… Well… That was weird…" Naruto said as they left the farm. They continued down the path, and eventually got to another village.

"What's with all the villages!? Doesn't this country have enough money to have at least one town!?" Shikamaru complained.

"Quit your whining." Kiba said, "At least we have a place to stop and rest."

Naruto opened his book. It read,

"A place to find weapons is where you seek; there you will find a girl who is most certainly not weak. You can restock your axes, sharpen your swords, but mostly importantly, she'll help you find the girl you seek."

"Hey guys, take a look at this."

"Hm… Looks like whoever this girl is, she can help us find Sakura." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, plus while we're there we can get new weapons!" Kiba said, delighted.

They asked around for a weapons shop, and they were pointed to the other side of the village.

"Great, more walking, how troublesome."

"You're starting to get on my nerves pal…" Kiba said threateningly.

"Guys, calm down! We're all here to help Naruto right?" Hinata said.

"_Sir_ Naruto."

"Yeah, okay." Shikamaru said, "Let's just find the weapons shop." They eventually came to a shop that had a sign over the doorway saying, "Weapons Shop". There was another, smaller, sign under it that said, "Open".

"Well, this looks like the place. Shall we?"

"After you." They entered the store, and were greeted by a girl of about the same age as the rest of them with her hair tied into two buns (FINALLY, a character with styled hair that DOESN'T have a pony-tail!) and war dress. (Tenten)

"Welcome to my weapon shop!" the girl said some-what enthusiastically. "How can I help you?"

"Well, first thing's first, we'd like to purchase some weapons that are better than what we already have."

"Well, let's take a look see!" Tenten was eyeing their weapons.

"You," she pointed to Naruto, "Follow me." Naruto followed her when they came to a doorway that lead to several racks that had swords on them. "What rank and class are you currently?"

"I am currently a rank 10 Knight."

"What weapon do you currently use?"

"The 2h of awesomeness."

"Really!? That's a measly rank 5 weapon! You need a serious upgrade."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the axe-sword."

"The axe-sword…?"

"Yes, it's a two handed sword for rank 10 knights that has an axe-blade instead of a guard. It also has the benefit of + 20 str."

"Sounds cool! How much?"

"1000 Ryo."

"Fair enough." Naruto took the sword and handed her the money, then walked back to his group.

"NEXT!"

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Kiba said.

"You." She pointed to Shikamaru.

"Aw…" Kiba said in disappointment.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"What rank and class are you currently?"

"I'm a rank 8 Shadow Mage."

"Follow me." They walked to a doorway that had what looked like a library in it.

"What weapon do you currently use?"

"I use the mage's knife."

"Oh. I assumed you were one of those 'No nonsense' mages that always use tomes or staffs."

"I am. This knife gives me + 10 magic attack, hence the name."

"Right… Well, I only have one knife that enhances magic attack, but it's only for rank 6's."

"That's fine. The one I already use is for rank 4's."

"…"

"I'm cheap okay?"

"Aren't they all…" Tenten mumbled. She lifted up a knife that had a black dragon design with red eyes on the hilt. "The Mage's knife of Dragons, it has + 15 magic ability."

"How much?"

"500 Ryo."

"Eeeeeeeh…"

"Tell you what, how about I make a special offer of 450?"

"Deal." Shikamaru took the knife and gave her the money. He returned to his group.

"Who's next?"

"Me! Me!" Kiba said.

"Fine. What rank and class are you?"

"I'm a rank 9 Beast Master."

"What weapons do you use?"

"I normally use axes that increase the strength of both me and my little buddy here." He petted Akamaru who definitely was NOT little.

"Alright, follow me." They came to a doorway that had several racks with axes on them. Tenten went over to one rack and picked up an axe that had a large blade on one end, and several spikes which seemed to be claws on the other. "Do you like it?"

"It looks awesome! But uh, did you kill any animals for those claws there?"

"No, actually. Those grew when a sage charmed it with his natural arcane energy. It's a rank 9 weapon that increases the strength of both the beast master and his beast by 10.

"I'll take it! How much?"

"1200 Ryo." Kiba handed her the money, took the axe, and went back to his group.

"Alright, that leaves you." Tenten pointed to Hinata. "What rank and class are you?"

"I'm a rank 7 monk."

"Alright follow me." Tenten took her to a room full of Manikins that all had some type of fisted weapon. "See anything you like?"

"Hmm… What's this?" Hinata pointed to a manikin that had claws on its gloves.

"It's a rank 5 weapon called Clawed Punch. It gives off an element of lightning and increases the user's strength by 5.

"Eh. Too flashy. What about this?" Hinata pointed to a manikin that had brass knuckles. "These are the Knuckles of Fury. They're a rank 7 weapon that give's the user + 5 strength, and + 5 speed."

"I'll take them! How much?"

"600 Ryo." Hinata handed the money to Tenten, took the brass knuckles, and returned to the group.

"Now for the real reason we're here…" Naruto said.

"Real reason?"

"Yes. We would like you to accompany us on our journey."

"Journey? Why me?"

"Because, our handy dandy notebook told us."

"…What?"

"We have a magical book you see," Shikamaru said, "It tells us what to do on our journey to save the Princess of Konoha-Shire."

"The princess is missing?"

"Yes. She was taken by a witch during her wedding."

"Wedding!? How come I've never heard of this before?"

"Not sure. King wasn't trying to keep it secret or anything." Naruto said.

"Who was she marrying?"

"Blondie here." Shikamaru said, pointing to the grinning Sir Naruto.

"HEY FOREHEAD!!!!" The witch said, "THEY'RE GETTING ANOTHER MEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Go team!"

"Ah shaddap."

Made it longer than the others since I wasn't able to update it yesterday. Hope you guys liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmm…" Tenten said, pondering. "It seems to be a noble cause, but I have a problem I need dealt with first. You see, when I'm not able to run the shop, my little brother does it for me. But, he's a bit of a softy, so I'm afraid someone's going to rob the store."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Well… There's only one criminal in this village that would be able to beat my brother. His name's Lord Danzo, well, that's what his cronies call him anyway. He's a big time criminal who used to work for the government, but became corrupted, and was kicked out for misuse of his power."

"I remember him... He almost plunged Konoha-shire into a war with Suna-shire. Alright, we're in, as long as you accompany us for the rest of our journey."

"Right, him and his cronies live in an encampment just north of the village."

"How come nobody's ever done anything about him before?"

"There are no soldiers here, and we don't have enough fighters to take him and his band of mercenaries out."

"Oh. Well, we'll get right to it."

"Good luck." 'You're gonna need it.'

"And we're off!" Naruto and gang walk to the northern end of the village and stumble upon an encampment, about a quarter mile away from the village. Several guards spot them.

"Hey you, stand right where you are!"

"No! You have no authority over us; you're just a band of rogues!"

"What'd you say punk!?"

"I said you've got no authority!"

"Oh really… We'll see about that!"

Suddenly the area was filled with squares on the ground, each big enough to fit a standing person. Everyone was standing in their own box, and couldn't seem to be able to move their legs without the intention of going into another box.

"What's going on!?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but they can't have done it. They seem to be just as confused as we are."

"Let's just get this over with… It's becoming a drag already." Naruto ran forward at the enemy, but stopped short of getting into sword's range.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Naruto asked in bewilderment, "Why can't I go forward?!"

"I don't know why, but I think it has to do with our groups taking turns moving and only moving a certain number of spaces…" (Or the creator of this fanfic's twisted sense of humor limiting them to a certain video games style of movement and attack!!! :D)

"Let's just go…" All of their team took their turns moving as far out as they could. Now it was the evil people's turn…

"Take this!" An axe man ran forward, and slashed at Naruto.

"OW! THAT HURT!!!" Naruto slashed and killed the man who attacked him. "Wait what!?" The man fell to the ground, but no blood came out and the corpse disappeared in a flash of light. An archer from the other side moved up and shot Kiba with an arrow. "Ouch… Can't… Move… Legs… Archer… Too… Far… Away… To… Kill… With… Axe… Why… Am… I… Talking… Like… This…?" A mage came up and attacked Shikamaru, who countered with a shadow bolt. A spearman came up and attacked Hinata, who dodged it, and punched him in the face.

"Our turn!" Kiba said with delight. He charged forward, and killed the archer. Naruto charged at the boss (Danzo), but was suddenly stopped by a pale faced rogue who had black hair and… A surprisingly skimpy shirt. (Sai)

"Can't let you do that, nine-tailed fox." (WOO! Starfox ftw.)

"Wait… Watcha… Howza… WHAT!?"

"It's called fog of war, n00b."

"Danged small torchlight separation…"

"Now then… Why are you trying to kill my master?"

"Easy. We kill him, Tenten helps us."

"Tenten? Oh, her. She's been a pain in Lord Danzo's tuckus for too long. I'll kill her once I'm done with you…"

"Shut your pie hole, and let's get fighting."

"As you wish." Naruto lunged at Sai, who dodged, and stabbed his knife at Naruto who blocked it. The others who had defeated their opponents came forward to help Naruto. They surrounded, Sai, and lowered his health bar down to zero.

"…Doh!" Sai fell to the ground and disappeared.

"You may have defeated my best minion, but you will never defeat me!" Suddenly, a bunch of teme-orc eyes popped up around his body.

"…Where'd you get all those teme-orc eyes!?"

"Simple, I defeated Teme-Orcs and stole their eyes."

"…You sick monster!" They all attacked Danzo, and a large battle ensued, involving hacking, chopping, swords bouncing off swords, swashbuckling, parrying, blocking, fists flying, Teme-Orc eyes being used, and such.

"A… Samurai never… Let's… Himself… Be captured…" Danzo stabbed himself in the heart with a crudely made knife, fell to the ground, and… Didn't disappear!? Looks like this weird spell is over… Ironically, even though he was a Samurai class before, during the event that a time wizard stepped in and changed the field of battle from turn based strategy to field based strategy, Danzo's class changed due to the fact that there are no Samurais in the game this parody battle is based off of, and was a heavy knight.

"…Idiot doesn't even know what class he is…" Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, you mustn't be so rude!"

"Sorry Hinata…" Naruto picked up the body, and said,

"Alright guys, let's get this body to Tenten!" They walked back to the weapons shop, carrying their prize as villagers oohed and awed at their achievement. They said praising things such as, "Nice prize turkey!" or "Finally, his rain of terror is over!" or even, "Now I don't have to fortify my shop every time I lock up!" sometimes they even said just a simple, "Thanks!" The heroes eventually made it to Tenten's Weapon Shop. She was waiting at the door for them.

"I see you carried out your job; I knew I could count on you guys!" 'Boy did they prove me wrong' she tossed the keys to the shop to her little brother, who was about fourteen. "Take good care of the shop while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Okay!" He took the keys eagerly.

'Great. ANOTHER mouth to feed.'

'Now we're even more powerful!'

'Akamaru looks really menacing today!'

'I wonder if Kiba-kun has any hard feelings for me yelling at him earlier…'

'I sure am gonna miss this place…'

"Well, let's set off!" And with that, they were gone.

Mean while, back in the witch's castle… "HEY FOREHEAD, IT'S OFFICIAL NOW! THEY'VE GOT ANOTHER MEMBER!"

"Touchdown!"

"…Someone's in a good mood today."

Hope you guys liked it! Also, in case you haven't figured it out already, today's video game of the day is fire emblem. For those of you who are wondering, there are two reasons why I made Sai a rogue. One: He always carries a knife in case his drawings don't stop the enemy form getting to him. Two: He wears a belly shirt. Sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Tenten, I don't think you ever told us what class you were!" Sir Naruto said.

"Erm… Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, we're a team right?"

"Well… Okay… I'm a Ninja" (I was going to call her a weapons master, but I couldn't come up with something for her to class-change into, so I just went with that. :P I'm so original.)

"Really? Cool! Can you show us a move?"

"Um… Okay… What move exactly?"

"Any move'll do."

"Okay." Tenten brought a scroll off of her back and opened it. She pointed the scroll's face towards a tree, and a bunch of kunai flew out of it and embedded themselves into the tree.

"Neat spell!"

"It comes in handy."

"So, Naruto, why don't you check that 'handy dandy notebook' of yours?" Kiba said, making fun of his earlier nickname for it.

"Hmm…" He opened it, and it read:

"Up ahead lies a place where you can make yourselves stronger. This will be a necessity if you want to continue your journey any longer."

"Well guys, looks like we're going to the trainers!"

"But I haaaaaaate the trainer's…"

"This is why you're only level nine." Naruto said, snickering at Kiba. He glared at Naruto.

"Alright already, we don't need any fights." Shikamaru said, breaking up the fight before it started, "Let's just get to wherever we're going." They eventually came to a small village along the road where they asked around for a place where they can get stronger. They were pointed to a dojo on the east side of the village. Naruto came up to the door where he knocked on it.

"ALRIIIIIIIIGHT!" said a man in a green martial arts uniform (Guy) who seemed overly enthusiastic, "FRESH M- I mean… New pupils! Now what can I do for you youngsters!?"

"Well… We'd like to get stronger!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!! So what are your classes!?"

"I'm Knight!" Naruto said, raising his hand.

"Shadow mage." Shikamaru said, rather un-enthusiastically.

"Beast Master!" Kiba said.

"I'm a monk…" Hinata said.

"Ninja." Tenten said.

"Alright! YOU!" Guy pointed to Sir Naruto, "Report to Master Kakashi over there!" Guy pointed to a knight who had spiky silver-colored hair. "YOU!" Guy pointed to Shikamaru "Report to Master Asuma over there!" He pointed to a mage knight who had spiky black hair, but not as large as Kakashi's hair. "YOU!" Guy pointed to Kiba, "Report to Lady Kurenai over there!" He pointed to a warrior with long black hair. "YOU!" Guy pointed to Hinata, "Report to my little protégé, Lee, over there!" He pointed to a monk in similar dress as him who had the same black, bowl-shaped hair cut, only with bigger eye brows.

"I will not let you down sir!" Lee saluted Guy.

"AND YOU!" Guy pointed to Tenten.

"Hasn't anybody told you? Pointing is impolite."

"YOU will train with me."

'Oh boy, I get the loud mouth…'

"ALRIGHT, everybody go to your instructor!"

Everyone went with their instructor and started training. First, we will start with Naruto.

"Hmm…" Master Kakashi was looking Naruto up and down.

"Hey Master, why do you have a mask on?"

"It's a new style."

"Really? I've never seen it before."

"…Never mind. Anyway, we'll start with a moral exam."

"Moral exam?"

"Yeah, it'll help us determine what you'll class change into." Master Kakashi held up to pictures, one was of a rocky road with vines over it, and another was a paved path that was clear of any obstacles.

"You come at a crossroad. One path is difficult to maneuver in but is closer to your destination, and the other is easy to maneuver in, but takes a longer route to your destination. Which one do you pick?"

"Question, why are there two roads if they both lead to the same place?"

"…It's just a moral exam, now answer the question."

"Hmm…" Naruto put his hand on his chin as a sign of thinking. "I'll take the more dangerous one; I'm always up for a challenge!"

"The risk taking type eh? I like your style kid. Alright," Kakashi holds up two more pictures. One shows a picture of a knight saving a girl from a robber, and the other shows a knight pointing and laughing at the girl as she's being assaulted by the robber.

"That's horrible!"

"Hm?"

"How could that guy just stand there and laugh like that!? Does he have a single ounce of decency in him?"

"…Uh… Well, now I guess I don't have to ask the question…" 'Kids these days, always unknowingly answering the question before I even ask it…' "Alright, I know what you're going to class change to. Hope you like shiny stuff kid, cuz you're gonna be a paladin."

"Sounds cool!"

"Alright… So, first you have to beat me in a sparring match."

"Okay, let's go!"

'Boy, this kid sure is anxious huh…?" They both got into ready positions. Naruto lunged at Kakashi with his sword, but Kakashi parried it.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto swung his hand at Kakashi, as it had a sphere of wind in it.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi blocked it with a sphere of lightning. "You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me kid." Naruto swung his sword at Kakashi, but he ducked under it. Naruto brought the hilt down on Kakashi's head.

"…OW!!!" 'This kid's better than I thought…' Kakashi attempted to hit Naruto in the side, but he parried, then had his sword pointed at Kakashi's chin.

"…Huh…" Kakashi dropped his weapons. "Well, looks like you're ready to class change. We'll get started once your friends are ready." Next's Shikamaru.

Asuma extended his hand towards Shikamaru. He looked at it with confusion.

"Shake my hand."

"…?"

"Shake it. You know how to do that right?"

"…" Shikamaru grabbed his hand and shook it.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Shikamaru…"

"Alright Shikamaru, let's get started with a moral exam."

'Oh boy, I've heard of these. They seem to be very troublesome…' "Alright." Asuma holds up the same two signs of a crossroad as Kakashi did.

"This one's very dangerous, but is a shorter route to your destination. This one's the scenic route, but it's very safe. Which one do you choose?"

"I'll take the safer one. Less troublesome."

"I see…" 'It's gonna be a little harder to train this guy than I thought it would. Most heroes are enterprising and adventurous, but this guy. I'm surprised he even joined up with them…' Asuma holds up another two signs that were the same as the robber effect this time, but had a picture of a mage instead of a knight. "A girl is being attacked by a robber; you can either help her, or laugh at her. What do you do?"

"Hell, I'd turn the other cheek and get out of there."

"…" 'Yep, this is gonna be tough.' "Alright, you're going to class change to a necromancer."

"Those guys that summon undead? Cool. I can have them do stuff for me."

"…Okay… Well, focus your energy into your hand." Shikamaru did so. "Now, direct it into the ground." He did so again, and several cracks appeared. A bony hand protruded from one of the cracks, and it appeared to be struggling. It pushed hard on the floor below it, and eventually pulled itself out of the hole. It was a skeleton that didn't exactly seem happy to be out of its grave.

"**Yeah? What do you want?" **It said, and then started shaking its fist, **"This better be important if you disturbed my eternal sleep."**

"Well, it was originally for my training, but, seeing as you're here, why don't you make yourself useful and get me a soda?"

"**SODA? Why I ought to…" **It grumbled, and then stumbled out of the dojo, looking for a soda machine.

"Okay… Now let's try summoning a more powerful entity."

"More powerful?"

"Yeah, that was just a minor undead. You know, like a deceased civilian or something. Try summoning a warrior this time."

"How do I do that?"

"You focus more energy."

'MORE energy? What a drag…' "Fine." Shikamaru focused more energy into his hand, and then put it into the ground. Cracks formed again, but this time the hand had gauntlets. It pulled itself up easier than the last one, but it looked much different, as it was clad with armor.

"**WHAT!? This is like the third time I've been summoned today. Make it snappy." **As the skeleton was talking, the first skeleton walked into the dojo.

"**Hey, I got your sod… Frank?"**

"**Steve!? Long time no see!"**

"**Boy, the years have not been kind." The warrior skeleton let out a hoarse laugh.**

"**What'd you expect? I'm dead now!" They both chuckled.**

"I'll take that…" Shikamaru swiped the soda from the minor skeleton. "Both of you, dismissed." The two skeletons turned into ash.

"Alright, now let's try summoning multiple skeletons."

"How do I do that?"

"You focus twice as much energy as you did when you summoned one warrior into your hand, but as you focus the energy into the ground, you split the energy in two."

'WHAT!? Does this guy want me to pass out or something?' Shikamaru thought as he slurped his soda. He focused his energy into his hand, and then split it apart as he focused it into the ground. Two sets of cracks appeared this time, and two skeletal hands that appeared to be the hands of two warrior skeletons appeared. They pulled themselves out when one of them said,

"**YOU AGAIN!? What am I, some kind of war dog!?"**

"**Hey, Frank!"**

"**Oh, Johnny, long time no see!"**

"**How's the wife and kids?"**

"**Oh, you know, DEAD!" **They both laughed.

"…You skeletons have a twisted sense of humor."

"**I know you are but what am I?"**

"**DEAD!" **They both rofl-ed. Meanwhile…

'Hmm…' Kakashi thought. 'That way I can get back at Asuma for beating me in Shoji… Plus, Naruto is going to be a paladin after all…' "Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I want you to go kill those undead over there."

"Why?"

"It's a paladin's duty to get rid of evil at any available moment, that means undead too."

"Ok!" Naruto lunged at Johnny, slashing him in the back. He turned into dust.

"**What the… You killed Johnny, you bast-" **Frank was stopped by a sword through the head, quickly turning into dust.

"...W…T…F!?" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this!?"

"Master Kakashi said it's a paladin's duty to rid the world of evil."

'WHAT, PALADIN!? This isn't going to end well…'

"Relax Asuma, it's part of his training!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"…" Asuma was glaring at Kakashi. 'You just did this because I beat you at Shoji…' Meanwhile,

"Alright Kiba, let's get started with your training!" Kurenai said, "We'll start with the moral exam."

"Moral exam, what's that?"

"It's an exam that helps us decide what class you're going to be."

"Oh, cool!"

"Alright!" Kurenai held up the crossroads sign and asked the same thing as Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Hmm… I pick…" Kiba said thoughtfully, "The dangerous one!"

"Why?"

"I'm always up for a challenge!"

"You're my kind of student!" Kurenai held up the same robber signs as the others, but they had a picture of a beast master walking a dog instead.

"I'll help her."

"Okay!" This time Kurenai held up another sign. "You are being surrounded by the enemy, and have no way out. Would you rather use magic to get rid of them, or slash at them and make a hole through?"

"I'll slash."

"Berserker!"

"Pardon?"

"You're going to be a berserker."

"Oh, cool! That's what my mom is!"

"Let's do some exercises."

"Okay, like what?"

"Focus your energy into your arms, really pack it in there."

"Okay…" Kiba did so, and his arms became really hairy.

"THAT IS… Awesome!"

"Now, try focusing it into all parts of your body!"

"Right!" Kiba focused his energy into all parts of his body, and looked like Akamaru.

"I see you look like your little friend there."

"Hm? Oh, what do you know? I do!" Meanwhile…

"Alright Hinata-san, let's get to work!"

"O-okay." Lee held up the crossroads signs.

"Hm… I don't know… The dangerous one is… W-well, dangerous, but it's also shorter… O-on the other hand, the safe one is safer, but it's longer… Hm…"

"I'll check you off as Neutral. Is that alright Hinata-san?"

"O-oh, sure."

"Alright!" Lee holds up the two robber signs, but they had pictures of monks on them.

"I-I think I'd help her…"

"Very good. You're going to be black belt!" 'Not like she had much choice anyway…'

"O-okay." Meanwhile…

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Guy said.

"Sheesh, calm down! It's just training…"

"Just training!?" Guy said, "Why, this isn't just training, it's a quest to make yourself better, and more youthful! It is not just training!"

"If you say so…"

"I do! Now, for the moral exam!" Guy held up the crossroads sign.

"I'd take the longer route. I don't like dangerous."

"AH! You'll never get more youthful with that kind of attitude!"

'This guy gives me a headache…' Guy holds up the sign for the robber.

"Well, I guess I'd help her… I wouldn't like being in that situation myself, so…"

"SHINOBI!"

"What?"

"You're going to be a Shinobi."

"…Isn't that already a ninja?"

"Yes, but it sounds cooler."

"…Oh boy."

"Now, we must spar!"

"Wha-"

Guy axe kicked her.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"You must get better reflexes if you want to become a Shinobi!"

"But I-" He punched her.

"Quit it!"

"Not until you fight back!" He kicked at her, but she grabbed his leg in mid-air.

"STOP!!!" She threw him against the wall.

"Yes, that's it!" He threw a flurry of punches at her.

"Yah!" She blocked all of them, and hit him in the face.

"Good! Now you're ready to become a Shinobi."

Hope you guys liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

The group crowded in the middle of the dojo into a line, where they stood facing their trainer.

"You students are now ready to class change. Please note that this will probably change your armor appearance entirely. Side affects include, but are not limited to, burning, itching, scratching, explosive diarrhea, implosive diarrhea, burning in the groin area, and a feeling of being different. You guys ready?" Master Guy said in a very good speech.

"…I-I was before you t-told us that..." Hinata said.

"Let's do it!" Naruto yelled.

"Well alright then! Follow me." Guy led them to a small door, and opened it. "Step inside please." The group walked in. "Now, this may feel a bit strange at first, but it'll get better." The transformation started.

"OH GOD, IT BURNS!" Kiba yelled.

"Yip!" Akamaru whimpered.

"Calm down, ya baby." Naruto said casually.

"How are you not screaming like us!?"

"I'm used to this kind of pain." Naruto said, 'But Sakura's punches are worse…' He thought. The burning died down.

"Alright, you're halfway through your transformation!" The room around them started spinning.

"Whoa!" they all yelled.

"Aaaaand… Done!" The spinning stopped. The group walked out of the room.

Naruto had the same old steel armor, only it was lined with gold, and his sword was glowing. Kiba now had a pelt of a white wolf over his head, and his axe was glowing, but it was more of a red glow. Akamaru had gotten bigger as well. Hinata now had shin guards, gloves, and a black belt. Shikamaru had a black robe hanging over his normal clothes, and his knife was glowing a dark, sinister glow. Tenten was now wearing a black ninja gi, and had a mask covering her mouth, much like Master Kakashi's.

"See? It worked! And no side affects, aside from the burning part!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto said, hopping around madly.

"Uh-oh… Never mind. You may go." Guy waved him out, "Now the only question is, is whether it's explosive or not." They heard a sucking noise, as a black hole formed above the outhouse near the dojo. "…Implosive. Run!" The group ran into the transformation room, which was apparently immune to black holes. Naruto stumbled in, his face blackened, apparently by the black hole. "…I think my crap divided by zero."

"TMI dude, TMI." Kiba said with a disgusted look on his face.

"…Well, we better be on our way. Thank you for training us!" Naruto shook off the ash and they continued on. They came to a fork in the road and Kiba said,

"Hey Naruto, why don't you check the book?"

"Sure." Naruto opened the book. It read,

"Right is right, and left isn't."

"…Well that's pretty obvious." Naruto said, being the literal thinker that he is.

"Er… Naruto," Tenten said, "I think it means that we should go right."

"Oh- OOHH…" Naruto said in realization. They took the right path and came up to a large stone structure that was about twice the size of the castle they were at before. There was a sign that said, "No trespassing."

"Hm… Maybe we should listen to it…" Shikamaru said since it looked VERY foreboding.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!? Sakura could be in there!" Naruto ran up to the gate and kicked it open.

"Wait, HEY!" They yelled, running after him. As they entered the castle, several figures appeared in front of them. A girl with dark purple hair who had a paper plane in her hand, (Konan) a man with a face that made him look like a girl, with long blond hair made into a pony tail adding to that (Deidara) and ANOTHER teme-orc which wore a bright orange mask with black stripes. (Madara, or Tobi if you prefer.)

"**DIIIIIIIIIIIE!"** Konan yelled, throwing the paper plane at them rather dramatically. It bounced off of Naruto's chest, doing no damage at all. "…Negative. Impacted on the surface…"

"**Good morning, INFIDELS!!!"** Deidara threw a clay model airplane at the Group. It exploded, and they dodged it.

"Didn't see that coming…" Shikamaru said.

"**TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOOOOOY!" **Tobi charged at the group, almost smashing Kiba into the wall. Instead, Tobi ended up getting his head stuck.

"**Mmph. MMMMPPPPHH!" **

"…These guys stink!" Kiba yelled. "…Hey wait!" Naruto paid no attention to Kiba's yelling or the enemies. He dashed up a flight of stairs, and came to a second floor.

"…HEY! You're supposed to beat the enemies first…" The witch said, with an angry look on her face. Naruto pushed her out of the way, and came to a cell.

"…Sakura…" Naruto had a face that could light up the room, it seemed to be the happiest smile he ever made.

"Naruto!" Sakura also had her happiest smile ever on her face.

"Where's the key!?" Naruto asked urgently.

"I ate it." The Witch said, burping.

"…" Naruto ripped the iron bars off of its hinges. He picked up Sakura and ran down the stairs.

"…Today just isn't my lucky day." The witch said, sighing. With Tobi stuck, and Konan's weapons useless, the only person left to fight was Deidara. Naruto put down Sakura as Deidara hurled a clay plane at Shikamaru, it sent him flying. Sakura hurried over to where he landed and pulled out a staff.

"Need a heal?"

"…Sure." Sakura healed him.

"Hah! My granny could aim better!" Kiba yelled as a clay plane went flying past him.

"**Grrr…"** He threw several more, and Kiba dodged them all.

"Wazza matter, SCARED?"

"…**SILENCE!"**

"I'll be silent when you learn how to throw, momma's boy!"

"**I KEEL YOU!" **Deidara turned into a black sphere with a mouth and went boom.

"OH SHI-" The group went flying, and ironically, they all landed in the town where Sir Naruto's journey first started.

"Sir Naruto has returned with the princess!"

"Can we get a move on here?" The priest said, bored. They all got changed for a wedding, and either sat down (Naruto's friends) or went up to the priest (Naruto and Sakura)

"Alright, Blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, I now pronounce you man and wife." They kissed, and lived happily ever after.

WOOO! Now I can do my Naruto Halo crossover… Hehehe. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
